


Finally home

by gay_bith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Character, Married Couple, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_bith/pseuds/gay_bith
Summary: In a world where you don't see color until you meet soulmate, natasha's in a bit of a problem. Despite being married she meets her soulmate. And her soulmate is another woman.[just a super long one shot]ok i suck at descriptions so im sorry





	Finally home

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first work so if it sucks my bad

Colorless.

In this world, your life is black and white until you meet your soulmate.

So when Natasha married her husband, James, and no color appeared she began to worry. Natasha was raised in a very strict religious household. Never even considering to bat an eye towards the same gender, she always assumed her soulmate was male. She met her husband through her family, they met at church, they hit it off but natasha never saw color. James had claimed when the moment they met his life burst with color. 

But natasha had experience quite the opposite. The world had never seem more duller, but she kept up the lie. Her parents seem to be very satisfied with natasha’s choice to marry james. The only escape natasha seem to get from her dull life was when she went to get drinks with her fellow coworkers at her office where she works. 

~~~

But every Saturday she goes to get drinks with a couple of coworkers, but one Saturday when she knocks into a girl at a bar her world is full of colors. She stumbles a bit as her dull world of black and white turns into a vibrant splash of color.  
She turns around to look at the face of the woman who brought an array of colors with her.  
“Hey”, said natasha. The woman turns and natasha studys her features very obsvertantly but briefly. The mysterious woman's hair a dark shade of brown with a couple of strands red, curled to perfection. Her hair stopping at her shoulders, her lips painted red.  
Deep chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin. The woman spoke after what seemed like an eternity of natasha studying her features.  
“Hey stranger”, spoke the woman.  
Little did natasha know that the woman was also studying her delicate features. Natasha’s curly long red hair, fair skin and plump pink lips was enough to interest the woman.  
“Come here often”, spoke natasha. Not really knowing how to flirt despite having a husband.  
“wow, nice pick up line. You’re lucky you’re cute”, spoke the woman. “Leslie”  
“Natasha”  
“What a pretty name, don’t worry, pretty soon I'll have you screaming my all night long.”  
Natasha nervously trying to hide her blush. James was quite the ladies man but never had she blushed at someone trying to swoon her with a cocky attitude.  
“Sorry but I don't swing that way”, natasha managed to push out.  
“Such a shame, I would’ve loved to make you mine.” Leslie spoke twisting one of natasha’s fiery red curls between her index fingers. “Well it’s time for me to take my leave, see you again doll.”  
she winked and blew a kiss towards Natasha.  
Natasha stood in place, speechless she just found her soulmate, but the biggest problem that she feared her entire life, her soulmate is a woman.

~~~

How does she even deal with this problem. She was married to a man who is not her soulmate, she just met her soulmate, but her soulmate is a woman.  
Ever since that fateful day at the bar, she has gone every single day and stayed at the same stool for weeks. But Leslie hasn’t come back, also has been james starting to pull away from her, he became very distance.  
One day after Natasha came home from work she saw James sitting on the couch staring blankly at the dark TV screen.  
“James? “  
“Natasha, we need to talk”  
“Yeah, sure anything you need”, natasha spoke softly.  
“When we got married i promised to always tell you the truth no matter what. So that’s why i wanted to talk to you.” Natasha nodded, a signal for him to continue “ When we first met i didn’t see color, i lie to you and said that because my parents like your’s thought i was the perfect match for you and you for i.” “So when my parents told me i had to marry you i felt satisfied, i mean you’re a nice, caring and badass woman. But i never saw color and i felt guilty, i deprived you of finding your real soulmate. And for that i truly apologize, but one saturday when you were gone i went to a business meeting for the company and i met my soulmate. His name is Stuart Grant. At first i didn’t want to accept it, i mean as you know growing up the way we did it’s hard to come to terms with. But i did. My soulmate is Taylor Grant, and natasha i sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart. You’re an amazing woman and any man will be happy to have you. I’m glad to have called you my wife but i thinks it’s best if we get a divorce”, said james. Nervous to see Natasha’s reaction to his confession.  
After a couple seconds of natasha soaking in all the information had confessed to her she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s ok james, i understand why you did what you did, and i wish you nothing but luck. Also i’m glad to say that i did find my soulmate, um her name is Leslie”, natasha replied. “Now if only i could find her again would be great, but also yeah it was fun while it lasted but turns out we’re both super gay so yeah it’s over.”  
They both chuckled softly, at their situation, at what the future might hold. But right now they know they have a friend in each other. Natasha walked over to James to give him a comforting hug. Discovering new best friends coming out of a failed marriage. 

~~~

“Wait, did i hear you right, you said Leslie, short girl with brown hair and sly attitude” spoke James softly against natasha’s hair.  
“Yeah, why?”, natasha said in a very hopeful tone. Maybe finding a connection that could lead her to her snarky soulmate.  
“She works with me, she’s my assistant. You want me to set you guys up?”  
“Wow, never expected my soon to be ex husband to become my wingman. Never thought i’d say that sentence”, said natasha.  
“Consider the beginning of a new friendship, also yeah technically we still married but that needs to change because I'm trying to get my manz, and you trying to get your womanz”, said james.  
“I’ll say yes as long as you never say womanz again. Or any of those words you used in that sentence. Also let’s go get divorced, said natasha in a very gleeful attitude.

After a month of a quick divorce, Natasha was finally a single woman again. 

But today was the day, after a whole month or more of not seeing the face that caused the colors in natasha’s world, she finally get to see her again. Walking into the bar natasha began to panic.  
How would Leslie react to seeing her again? Would she storm out? Would leslie even want to see her? Would leslie even believe that natasha wants to spend the rest of her life with her even when she said she’s not into girls?

~~~

All her thoughts vanished when she peered in the corner of the bar she saw Leslie in a booth sipping on a drink in her black cocktail dress the same one she had on when they first met.  
“Hey stranger”, natasha said as she approached the booth leslie was seated at.  
“Hey there doll”, Leslie purred.  
“You might be wondering why i brought you here. I know I said I wasn't into girls and that-`` natasha blurted out but lucky leslie stopped her.  
“Doll you talk to much, you and I both know we both saw color when we met. And i doesn’t take a scientist to figure out we’re soulmates. So I guess you can say you were born to be mine”, finished off Leslie.  
She tugged her lips in a smirk and was about to finish off her thought before she felt soft lips against hers. She kissed back, and although it lasted a couple seconds its was the sweetest kiss ever mostly because it was by the person she was destined to be with. 

~~~

After 2 years of dating Natasha and Leslie decided to tie the knot. In the beginning of their relationship leslie got to meet natasha’s best friend/ ex-husband James and his partner Taylor. And to be honest Leslie loved him, i mean they had met earlier through work but she began to really become closer friends through this ordeal. Although a lot of their family opened them with open arms, both Natasha's and Jame's parents did not approve of their partners, and they still don’t. 

So in a double ceremony all four of them got married in a double wedding. They all spend their days going on double dates, and watching Game of Thrones. Natasha almost laughing at her old self when she thought she was “straight”. Yeah no, she’s super “ straight” with her wife and their two kids. But looking at the sight of her family she’s finally realises she’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed or whatever. But if you did leave kudos if you want.


End file.
